The present invention relates to a projection lens system for use in a rear type projection television, and more particularly to a projection lens system for enhancing image formation capability and relative illumination ratio over known systems.
A projection television enlarges and projects lights of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) emitted from a cathode-ray tube (CRT) onto a CRT screen through the use of a plurality of projection lenses. Generally, projection methods are classified into the following: a front type projection method in which images are projected onto the front surface of a CRT screen such that the images reflected from the CRT screen can be viewed by a user, and a rear type projection method in which images are projected onto the rear surface of the CRT screen such that the images transmitted through the CRT screen can be viewed by the user.
In rear type projection televisions which use the rear type projection method, since the lights entering the screen are not reflected from the screen but transmitted through it, definitive images can be provided even in the bright peripheral areas of the screen. Accordingly, rear type projection televisions are generally preferred by users.
However, such projection televisions require high aperture ratios so as to obtain brighter images, by concentrating the maximum luminous flux emitted from the CRT onto the screen. The projection television also needs a wide field-angle in order to enlarge projection magnification, while at the same time minimizing the depth of the projection system. Also, such projection televisions require a frame for emitting heat. Heat emitted from the fluorescent surface of the CRT can deform the lenses, which, in turn, lowers image formation capabilities. Further, brightness differences between the center of the screen and the periphery thereof should be kept to a minimum.
To meet the above requirements, several projection lens systems have been developed. However, in conventional projection lens systems, an optical power of a single glass lens provides most of the optical power in the projection lens system, whereby relatively bright images are obtained. But, since a relative illumination ratio (that is, a brightness ratio of a peripheral portion with respect to a screen center portion) is low, the periphery of the screen is relatively dark as a result. In order to raise the relative illumination ratio, in the past, the field-angle has been reduced, which gave rise to further disadvantages. Also, when lenses of short focal length are arranged with a mini-CRT screen having a small fluorescent surface, image formation capability is reduced, thereby lowering the relative illumination ratio.
Moreover, since the optical power of the whole system has been designed to be concentrated on one power lens, it has been difficult to adjust spherical aberration, distortion aberration, oblique astigmatism and coma aberration.